Battle Phoenix
Battle Phoenix '(Japanese: 'バトルフェニックス, Battoru Fenikkusu) is a Power-Type B-Daman, and the first in the Plug-In System. It was released in Japan in March 1998, and sold for 780円. It was the third B-Daman of Tamago Tosaka used in the anime (forth in the manga). PI Head A re-design of the original Fighting Phoenix's head with the Plug-In System logo, the eyebrow-like designs on either side of the logo are now flame-shaped, and on the sides of the PI Head are stickers of a phoenix symbol; one with the number #05, and the other with Tamago's name on it. It also features those famous green anime-eyes in the gray visor. PI Arms & Cannon Suspension Shoulders The PI Arms are white with a blue around each wrist. It also features two Cannon Suspension Shoulders, which consists of two orange trigger pads supported by springs on metal rods, forming a pair of Cannon Arms. The purpose of the Cannon Arm is to squeeze in the upper Hold Parts of the NEW Delta System to build up pressure for firing stronger power shots. PI Foot The PI Foot is designed like Fighting Phoenix's Feet Part, blue-and-white in color, with stickers depicting a phoenix. It also has a yellow locking latch. PI Frame: NEW Delta System The NEW Delta System is a PI Frame featuring a set of three Hold Parts in a triangular "Delta" formation, similar to its predecessor. On the upper Hold Parts are two orange rollers, in addition to that familiar black rubber strip on the bottom Hold Part. The rollers helps to enhance the forward spin of the fired marble. PI Trigger: Circle Trigger Battle Phoenix comes stock with a standard Circle Trigger, which has a circular pad on the end of the plunger. Cannon Arm breakage issue The plastic on this, along with most other B-Daman toys in the Super B-Daman toyline may have become brittle with age. Attempting to use the Cannon Arm, may cause one both of the two trigger pads of the mechanism to break off after firing, or in less severe cases, cause strain marks on the plastic. Other Versions *'Battle Phoenix Cherry Red Ver.' - Fukubako '99 exclusive. *'Battle Phoenix Clear Ver.' - Limited edition *'Battle Phoenix Special Set Clear Version' - Phoenix Special Set *'Battle Phoenix Black Ver.' - Limited edition *'Battle Phoenix Special Plated Ver.' - Fukubako '99 exclusive. Metallic color scheme with parts from the P-57 Tune-Up Parts Set. *'Battle Phoenix Blue Plated Ver.' - Tournament prize. Has the same standard color scheme, but with the white and blue parts in chrome. *'Ultimate Phoenix' - B-Daman 5th Anniversary commemorative model with exclusive metal parts. See article for details. *'Ultimate Phoenix Clear Black Ver.' - 20th Century Toy Museum Exhibition exclusive. Clear black plastic parts with gold colored metal parts. Super B-Daman (anime) It was upgraded from Fighting Phoenix by Dr. Tamano, when it was destroyed by König Cerberus. Gallery Toyline Battle Phoenix.jpg|Battle Phoenix Phoenix lineage.jpg|Battle Phoenix w/ Fighting Phoenix, Combat Phoenix, Guardian Phoenix, Vanguard Phoenix, and Spike=Phoenix. Battle Phoenix packaging.JPG|Packaging Battle Phoenix with Twin Trigger.jpg|Battle Phoenix w/ P-46 Metal Trigger Battle Phoenix with Power Trigger 2.jpg|Battle Phoenix w/ P-52 Power Trigger 2 Battle Phoenix Red Ver..jpg|Battle Phoenix Red Ver. (Note the upgrade parts) Battle Phoenix Clear Ver..jpg|Battle Phoenix Blue Flame Ver. Anime Trivia *Battle Phoenix is the first in the Plug-In System to feature that famous rubber Drive Strip, as well as being the first-ever B-Daman to have a cannon arm mechanism. *The concept of a B-Daman having both a Drive Strip and rollers in its core at the same time later reappeared with Drive=Garuburn. Category:Super B-Daman Category:Power Type Category:B-Damans Category:Plug-In System Category:Drive Strip B-Daman